furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Indus
Indus is an eccentric RainWing explorer who belongs to Avillan. He is fond of leaves, and often takes them from places he's seen as souvenirs. Appearance Indus is a male RainWing with a slender frame. He enjoys the colours orange and green, and is often is those colours. He wears a necklace made of a variety of leaves that he's collected over his travels, and he is constantly switching them out when they dry up. His favourite coloration is orange with a green stripe running down his neck and side ending at the base of his tail. He has blue curved marks resembling eyebrows above his eyes, which he uses to emote better. Personality Indus is adventurous and inquisitive. He seeks knowledge through experience, and sometimes goes out of his way to do things harder in the hopes that he will learn from them. In the past he did even weirder things, like asking a SeaWing if he could borrow her gills, but has since toned down. He is very determined, and when told he can't do something he tries to do it just to prove he can. He is somewhat bad socially, and often forgets to take the feelings of others in account. He isn't wary, and harbours next to no mistrust of others unless they prove to be untrustworthy. He has a respect for SeaWings and NightWings, SeaWings because he's interested in the sea, and NightWings for their knowledge and powers. It is very hard to make him angry, but when he is he is often very dramatic about it. He is very interested in dragons of the opposite gender, but rarely lets that distract him from his work. He is very expressive, and almost never keeps his opinions to himself unless he thinks they're rude. He is very extroverted, and likes to know a lot about other Dragons. He is also musical, he enjoys singing and often bursts into song when bored or just when he feels like it. Relations Subsonic: Indus greatly admires Subsonic. He considers him dependable and determined, and trusts him to do things. Indus considers him to be the leader of the Dragons of Light. He considers him and Oracle to be a good couple. Oracle : Indus considers Oracle one of his best friends of the Dragons of Light. He enjoys her company and jokes, but sometimes doesn't realise her good-natured teasing of him. He also pities her due to the multiple tortures Dark Frost has inflicted on her. He ships her with Subsonic. Frost: Indus doesn't know Frost very well. The two haven't interacted much, but Indus admires Frost's inventiveness. Grapefruit : Indus enjoys Grapefruit's company. He likes talking with her due to there shared backgrounds as Southern RainWings. He also admires her protectiveness, but fears she's trying to hard to get the others to accept her. Starry: Indus likes Starry due to the fact they are so similar. The two enjoy playing with each other, and talking about random things. Indus hasn't canonically met Starry, but they've interacted on chat. Brighteyes: Brighteyes is Indus's most valued companion. She has saved him from danger countless times, as she was hired to do. They sometimes clash due to their opposite viewpoints, but Indus trusts her to think of things he would never even consider. Patterns Besides his common pattern, Indus has a variety of patterns and likes to change style. This list is just his favourite ones. All of them, except for mystery mode, have his signature eyebrow marks. Mystery Mode This pattern is used as a disguise, or just when Indus feels like being mysterious. It's all black, with white mask-like markings around his face. Starry, described it as: "Mysterious! And kind of handsome..." Formal Mode This pattern is used in formal situations, or just when Indus wants to look impressive. He body is deep Green, with a dark, Gold, flame-shaped stripe running through it. Serious Mode Indus uses this mode when he wants to be taken serious or authoritative. This is his simplest pattern, being completely NightWing Gallery Indus_as_a_kitty.png|Indus as an adorable, Eclipse drawn Cat. You know you want to take him home with you. Yes fun .jpg|Human Delphox describes her opinion on Human Indus. Drawn by Tundra. Quotes "Post mortem analysis. Delicious!" "You are not hurting anyone else Dark Frost! Do you hear me? Not Grapefruit, not Shatter, not Subsonic, Frost, or even Sentinel! Sorry for doubting you by the way. This is the last time you harm ANY of my friends! I hope you're comfortable up in your cozy castle, cause guess who's coming to tear it all down!" "Recruit people for what? Some sort of adventure? Perhaps of the knowledge finding sort? Will the Rainforest be involved? Oh right. Stupid question you're in the rainforest. So anyway, what's going on?" "CANDY EVERYWHERE! I'M ON SUCH A SUGAR RUSH, AND I DON'T EVEN CARE! OH LOOK, THAT RHYMED! I'M AMAZING!" "THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS IN LIFE THAN GRAMMAR!!" "You lived a full life, scavenger face hair adornment." "GAH! THE SHARKS ARE COMING TO US!" "Hello. My name is Indus of the RainWings. You ate my mango. Prepare to die." Trivia *He is named after the Indus river, an Asian river that named India *He is largely an exaggeration of me, which is why I like him so much *His favourite animals are Cockatoos, and his two favourite Cockatoos are Cockatiels and Galah *He took an alignment test and resulted in Chaotic Good *Instead of a Sloth, he owns a Binturong named Clamber *His voice is here: http://vocaroo.com/i/s1MKjZDyvcZQ Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Males Category:Feral Category:Dragon Category:Reptiles Category:Avillan's stuff Category:Wings of Fire